sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:This Means War
The bolts hitting their mark and doing their job, he continues on his way through the air, Racra gives another quick kick to the ground as he notices the shot fired in his direction. The sound of the shots cutting through the air moving into his ear through the small speakers near them, brought down a tad due to the dampeners installed in his helmet.. He then hits the ground and moves down into a kneeling position, one of his hands aiming it's blaster in the direction of the sky, while his arm juts outward and aims in the direction of Jaxx's shoulder, closing one eye and doing his best to fit in a proper aiming.. Then pulling the trigger and firing off another deadly bolt in the direction of the man. And... bang. The first shot of the firefight, and quickly following, the second. Kintor exhales sharply as the shot from Jaxx's firearm flies /barely/ over Racra's head. And the man in black quickly retaliates with a shot of his own. Not worrying whether Racra had hit the street thug or not, Kintor begins to open fire, more diversionary than actually hoping to hit. When it came time for close combat, /then/ Kintor would be in his element. While shooting, he does not intending to kill the man by any means. Just hurt the hell out of him. That courageous smiles is quickly wiped off his face as the blaster bolt from Racra hits it's mark, impacting his left shoulder, throwing him back against the wall. This would complicate things a bit. The pain seared down his left arm, making him cringe. His thin eyebrows furrow in anger. "Nice shot, but I'm not out of the equation yet." He dives quickly to his left, behind one of the numerous stands, kneeling up into a crouching position and taking aim at the one now nearest to him, Kintor, and firing. Dylan smiles as Racra's shots collide with Jaxx, remembering why he had kept the strange, armor clad being on his roster for so long. Prepping the droids, Dylan pays little attention to the ongoing scene between the crew and Jaxx, turning every few seconds to make sure that bolts were not flying in his direction. As he notices that they are not, he once again moves to the riot gun, haphazardly firing a volley of stun coils in Jaxx's general direction. The gunshots were blazing forth in the Subteranean Bazaar by the time Eson arrive in the stretch air-speeder. The Crowds have given the altercation a wide birth, though panick has not stricken the crowds as the battle is rather self contained and focused on one individual plainly. The crime lord took a survey of the situation as the repulsorlift engines of his vehicle whined and the white luxury craft settled to the surface perhaps 30 yards from the action. Eson narrows his eyes as he notes the brown haired form of Dylan, the faceless mask of Racra and the hard pressed situation of Jaxx. A frown delicately crosses his expression. He does not recognize the earringed Kintor, but the loyalties of that firgure is not hard to decipher. What were the Privateers doing here, firing off round after round into his collegue? Cloaked, with a low cowl pulled around his head and face, Eson steps out of the air-speeder and strides across the duracrete surface of the subteranean level towards the firefight. He does not reach for his blasters, does not say a word as he approaches. Rather, the dark figure gazes at Jaxx to get the mans attention and holds his hand out in a wordless command for the being to stand down for the moment. Boldly, Tyy'sun Eson steps into the fray and stands directly between Jaxx and his assailants, seeming to not care one bit if he is gunned down. Reaching up to pull the cowl from his head, Tattoeed lekku spill outwords to furl proudly around cloaked shoulders and his identity plainly revealed to the pirates, turns to face them. He stands with a seemingly calm demeanor, a stern expression on his face - the audacity of the entrance either a testement to the crime lord's determination and fearlessness - or his insanity. Piercing blye/grey orbs bore into Dylan, the known leader of this troupe - and Eson just waits, either to be cut down where he stands, or given the respect of his domain. Taking in the proper amount of time to view Jaxx being hit in the shoulder.. Racra makes his way behind one of the stands, crouching down.. He doesn't get a view of Dylan's firing off the large stun bolt at the man.. But he does hear it. Waiting for a moment, he begins to holster both of his pistols.. Then reaches behind him and slides his Bi-Polar from it's holster. Peering a little over the edge of the counter.. Then gives a small hrm at the sight of Tyy'sun making himself known.. He raises an eyebrow and gets himself to his feet. He brings himself over the counter.. Then travels to the other side of it.. He raises a hand over in the direction of the other people firing at Jaxx, hoping to get the others to stop. Or rather, he brings his free hand.. The other holds his Bi-Polar at his side, aimed at the ground.. He makes his way in the direction of the crime lord and comes to a stop once he gets in speaking range.. While keeping his hand raised, of course. Can't trust people nowadays. The masked voice sounds out again, "You have no place here. This is between us and him." He motions his shoulder in the general direction of where Jaxx might be. Kintor lets off a final shot before he has to duck down behind his cover and reload. His fingers quickly refill the shotgun with it's designated ammo. He quickly jumps up, intent on shooting towards Jaxx or anyone else in the way. Except the one in the way is Racra. His trigger finger stops only a hair before the shot would have discharged. He brings the front of the barrel up slightly, pointing the tip away from his fellow commander. Instead, it settles on Tyy'sun, an unfamiliar crimson Twi'lek. The stopping hand of Racra is all Kintor needs to tell him not to fire. Instead he waits in his normal position, barrel of the rifle aimed towards the unfamiliar newcomer. As Racra begins to speak, Kintor shifts his eyes between lekku'd humanoid and the cover that was currently hiding Jaxx from his view. He gives a soft growl, most likely only heard by himself, his dog, and possibly Dylan. His eyes flash orange and he waits quietly. The accumulation of fire overtakes Jaxx. And whether or not Tyy asked him to back down or not, he didn't have a choice but to do so, as the large stun coil from Dylan's riot gun impacts with him, forcing his entire body to go limp. He rather enjoyed this feeling, as he did not fear the piercing pain in his left shoulder or the thumping of his artificial heart. He just laid there, breathing quietly, lolling eyes trying hard to find his employer. The shot connects and sends the man to the ground. This was enough to put a smile on Dylan's face, though as Tyy'sun strides amidst the fray it quickly vanishes. Looking to Racra and Kintor the commodore makes sure that no more shots would be fired, provided Jaxx remain on the ground. Grabbing the HM-100, Dylan slings it over his shoulder. "Follow." he snaps to the droids, quickly making his away around the booth, body and armor unscathed. With several long strides, the distance between the two crime lords is cut down, a glare of disapproval awarded the twi'lek whom they had helped but weeks before. "I believe what he means," his eyes bouncing to Racra - still staunchly holding the glare- before falling back upon Eson. "Is that we have unfinished business with Jaxx." He takes a deep breath, "Your associate, Mr. Morgan, has deemed it necesarry to attack one of my crew. We are tightly weeved, my crew members and I. An attack on one of them is an attack on me, and it will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?" As he speaks two of the droids form up on his left and right, the third quickly stumbling towards the sky car that Tyy'sun had arrived in - an LED on his back blinking slowly. A look to Racra and the following response: "And yet I stand before you, unafraid... my own council will I keep on where my place is, and where it is not." Now that the firing has stopped, inwardly the Twi'lek is relieved. His calculations of these pirates were accurate enough to judge weather they would stand down on his appearance, or just keep blasting. Noting the droids scampering around, however - and the one that suspisciously meanders off towards his air-speeder, Tyy'sun looks to the pilot that sits behind the darkly tinted transparisteel windowing and motions for him to move away. The repulsor engines fire with a whine, and slowly the luxury car begins a steady climb into the air, away from the standoff, and away from the droid. Tyy'sun turns his gaze back to the strongly approaching and near spittle producing Dylan. Lekku twitch with emotion, betraying his outward calm. In response to Dylan's words the crimson being appears to consider the revelation of the cuase of currant events. Slowly he turns to gaze back at Jaxx, and the crime lord takes an inventory of the man's wounds and unconscious state. "It would appear your retribution has been executed." he pauses for a long moment, just staring hard into Dylan. His eyes communicate a message that only an experienced underworlder such as the commodre would understand: I will die here and now before I am belittled in my own domain. "Now go." he says with finality. "And as you do know this.. the Undercity of Corusca city is my domain... there you will give me due respect to handle its affairs. The next time you have a greivance, you will contact me before acting, or your bravado will be interpreted as nothing less than an act of war.. Mr. Morgan will be dealt with, I assure you." "I don't -care- if it's your domain." Racra states clearly to Tyy'sun. He brings about his Bi-Polar into both hands and starts to travel around the crime lord, moving in the direction of the downed man. "You are not one to be giving him the proper punishment. A slap on the hand like this.." He motions toward the motionless heap. "Is not something proper. Our man might not be able to walk right for the rest of his life." He glances over his shoulder in the direction of the Twi'lek. "So you either step aside and let us do our business, or trust me.. I will be the one to take you and your organization down." He spits the words to the crimelord, then looks back ahead as he continues his way forward. Kintor watches the precedings with a look of boredom in his eyes. Content that Jaxx was down for the count, he slips his shotgun into it's homemade sheathe on his back. His hand comes back with the vibro-axe he kept in another sheathe. He grips it near the head in his right hand, one of two with brown and black gloves that cover only the palm. He circles out around the stand he'd been behind and begins walking towards Racra and the twi'lek. His eyes are narrowed, glaring - his eyes now a sharp green. As he nears, he steps closer to Racra in an obvious display of whose side he's on. "And he won't be alone." Dylan shakes his head to Racra and Kintor as they begin to make their way towards Jaxx. "Leave him, he will get his in the end." Whether it was the Privateers or not who ended him would be anyones guess. Turning back to Tyy'sun, Dylan sneers. "Remember who called upon who for help, Mr. Eson. It is clear that you underestimate my crew, which is fine, but until the day that you are commodore of the Harmattan, you will not issue orders to myself or my men." The look of disdain is returned, and Dylan turns away from him. "Back to the ship." he snaps to Racra and Kintor, not wishing to speak with the syndicate leader anymore. With long strides, the group makes their way from the bazaar, Dylan clutching a small remote in his hand. While it might not be noticed at first, two droids scatter to booths at opposite ends of the area, weaving into large crowds of people before stopping. After several seconds of almost complete silence as the crowds continue to absorb what had just happened, a switch is flipped and an explosion rocks the area. Bloodshed and smoke, the wake of the battle more destructive than the battle itself. As Dylan turns and departs, Tyy'sun begins to quote the commodore. "Prepare your men, while they are on my ship they will be under my command, is that clear?" He just smiles and watches as the pirates prepare to disembark.. and adds, "Consider this my ship, commodore.. I have respected your operations and offered you a business relationship. What sort of pirates are you? Batton down the hatches and toughen up, soldiers - its a dangerous galaxy out there. If you preen everytime some fool commits a random act of violence, you will soon find your enemies far too numerable to control.. and I will only be able to do so much to aid you when that day comes.." As the group leaves, Tyy'sun returns the cowl to his head and waves to the floating air-speeder, which flows down to the tarmac next to him... he was going to load up Jaxx.. but then the explosions. Rage.. pure, unadulterated rage erupts within the act of blatent warfare and disregard.. and so war it is. The Twi'lek snarls, jumping into the air-speeder and nearly knocking the pilot out of her side of the hovering craft. With a sudden howl of ion engines and repulsorlifts the speeder wraps around and snaps forward - Directly towards the Privateers! Directly towards Dylan! A new weapon of posturing is introduced this day to Dylan - the durasteal, multi thousand pound vehicle becomes a projectile weapon of a new breed - its impact a fitting explamation point at the end of Tyy'suns rebuttal. Dylan walks, a smug grin plastered acrossed his face at the explosions which sound in the background - the screams of terrified civilians ringing out. Entrapped in the glory of a job well done, the commodore dismisses the added shrieks of beings - the terror-filled shouting of those who were unfortunate enough to stand in the path of the rogue sky car. Body after body vanishes from view beneith the vehicle, shattered lives and destroyed families left in the wake. Dylan reaches into his jacket, a cig and lighter withdrawing as he continues the long walk back to the ship. His thumb flicks - the speeder is closing the distance, and fast - Dylan's head tilts downwards to allow the tip of the cig to dip into the fire. He inhales deeply, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs and sooth the craving before exhaling, smoke escaping his nostrils and lips and sucked upwards by a light breeze. Another soul lost at the hands of the sith. Two. Three. The ion engine squeals, at long last Dylan hears it and whips around. Hands fly into the air, eyes spread wide - a look of suprise plastering his face. He did not fear death, though it was not his time to go. Quickly throwing himself to the ground he might have been just in time. It isn't until the vehicle has completely passed over him that he even opens his eyes. He had felt nothing, though did he remain unscathed? The gushing of red from the right side of his face, neck, arm, and upper torso would state otherwise, soaking his clothing and pushing him closer and closer to a blackness... an emptieness that was all too familiar. Injured and slipping closer and closer, he had played with his own mortality. This meant war.